Hiccuping Father
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Okay so Hiccup was a teenage boy who was rather popular after a the whole red death incident and lets just say after a while Hiccup got married and had a child...only to find he had two others before... egh... a request from Kenju of the Chaos Crew.


**Well Well Well look what we have here another HTTYD Fic requested by Kenju. :) In this one Hiccup becomes a daddy… Thrice… So this prologue is a three parter enjoy :D**

Hiccup kissed along her neck and jaw as she purred against his form. He groaned in delight as she rolled up against his hips.

"Cami," he moaned her name as her lips traveled over his skin, nipping along the way. "Oh gods!" he gasped as she reached down and started rubbing his package and making it grow larger in her palm.

"Eager are we?" she purred rolling her body against his in delighted ecstasy.

"Mmm," he moaned as she pulled him in for another kiss. "What would your mom say?"

"Phh, what would your dad say?" Camicazi shot back.

"Eghh don't want to think about that."

"Then don't and think about the horney Bog-Burglar in your arms instead," she moaned.

"That shouldn't be a problem when you are grinding against me like that," he moaned.

"Then get to it," she groaned rocking her hips hard against him and digging the erection harder into her damp core.

"Ahh!" she sighed and pulled him down for another kiss.

Hiccup was still at war within himself as to whether he should indulge her in her fantasies or not. On the one hand he had known her since they were ten and they had grown closer as time wore on. On the other hand her mom could kill him in an instant and probably would.

All those concerns fled the second Camicazi's teeth scraped over the racing pulse in his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled it closer until they were solidly against one another. Her breast's, as she had started to show she was going to take after her mother in that department, were smooshed rather pleasingly between them making Hiccup moan at the thought.

"You are welcome to touch as much as you like," Camicazi said pulling his hands up to her breasts.

Hiccup felt his the blood drain from his brain and his head fall back in delight as he rubbed his thumbs over clothed and hard nipples.

"Mmm," she groaned in delight. "That is the stuff, dragon boy." She groaned rolling him over and letting him be on top. And he did not disappoint.

He pushed her shirt over her head and pulled his own off revealing his strong scrawny chest. She smiled up at him and started kissing along the scars and skin there. He pulled her face back to his and started on her bindings. Camicazi, eager to feel his touch on her breasts, helped him to free her flesh.

She moaned when his warm hands finally lighted on her breast. His lips trailed down her neck, down her collarbone, over the mounds of flesh, to latch onto the nipple and begin suckling like a babe. Camicazi moaned and arched her back up into his mouth. She threaded her hands through his hair and moaned his name as his hands rand over her strong stomach.

Camicazi pulled him back up and ran her hands down his back as he kissed along her neck and nuzzled into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She started rocking up against him and wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking against him encouraging his growing erection.

"We are still wearing too many clothes," Camicazi's said pulling him back a bit.

"Fair enough," Hiccup muttered, quietly. He did yelp however when she slipped her hands into his pants and pulled them off of him.

"That's better. Now me," she said pulling his hands to the waistband of her pants. Hiccup audibly gulped but began pulling each of her strong creamy legs free. Camicazi grinned up at him and reached for him again.

Hiccup lay down gently atop her and kissed her lips softly. "You get to doing that gentle crap and I'm gonna hafta take control back," she reprimanded.

"Come on you may like it gentle," he said running his fingers through her tangles.

"Yeah but I ain't gonna try it tonight." And with that the Bog-Burglar princess shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips.

In one deft move she had impaled herself on his engorged member making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Ohhh Cazi…" he groaned, hands lighting on her hips as she started to rock onto him.

"Shut up and go with it," she moaned against him.

He groaned and buried his fingers tight against her hips and pulling her down harder against his hips.

"That's better," she groaned "Ohhh that's better."

She tossed her head back and rocked as he lifted and lowered her at an increasing rate onto his member. His breath was coming in gasps as he moved her on him.

"Camicazi," he groaned, "You are so tight. So hot!"

"So full," she moaned throatily in response. "Ohh keep going! Go! Harder! Faster! Make me scream!"

"Ahh, C-ca-" he groaned it was hard to form words at the sensations filling his entire being.

"Chokin up on me?" she asked in her usual always chattering manner. Hiccup thrust up particularly hard into her and she gasped silent for but a moment.

"Ooohh I guess not!" she gasped as she drove home again and again, making sure his hard member hit just the right spot inside her.

"Yes!" she shouted continuing her thrusts and rut's against him.

"C-Cazi! C-Close!" he choked out.

"Me too," she groaned in delight, "Oh gods me too!"

"Gah!" Hiccup groaned clamping his hands on her hips and, in one swift movement, flipped her and drove into her. Her head dropped back and groaned as his hot seed filled her womb.

They collapsed beside each other and glanced at each other before grinning.

"Damn," Camicazi moaned huskily. "You are _good!_"

"Hehe," Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Damn…Hope I don't get pregnant," Camicazi said off-handedly, making Hiccup's lethargic eyes shoot open in shock. Damn.

**End of prologue part one. Tune in next time for Hiccup's lesson he still hasn't learned lolz. **


End file.
